IDY2: I Dare You To
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Dare any of your favorite characters to do something insane, just review if you have something for your favorite characters, pick anyone XD and I beg you, no YAOI, I'm sorry but they freak me out.
1. Chapter 1

**IDY2: I dare you to**

**I just thought of my previous games of truth or dare with my friends, I just noticed my dares were kind of impossible to fulfill so why not let anime do it? XD**

**You guys can send in dares to any character you want, no choices, just review, this is not a truth or dare, just dare, right now let me have some fun….**

Hello I don't know if you all know me but my name is Kassy, Silver's OC I'm here to...

Force everyone to do the dares in my own little way *grabs chainsaw* yeah I'm warning you I don't know how to work this thing, oh yeah I'm in cooperation with Madoka, who stole everyone's beys, now let's get started.

Number one on Silver's torture list is: push Ziggurat off a cliff, that's so predictable…

~grand canyon~

"I'm still wondering how a thirteen year old girl managed to stuff me in a sack and bring me here…." Ziggurat was too busy wondering.

"Hey! Time to fulfill your dare, now jump!"

"What if I don't want to, you'll kill me"

"Aw come on, there's a river down there, all you have to do is land on it

"What if I don't land on it?"

"I how should I know?!" there I pushed him off a cliff and drove back to where ever I came from.

Number two on Silver's torture list: make Ginga bungee jump off the Eiffel Tower?! Silver I thought he was your second favorite character, what happened?

~on top of the Eiffel Tower~

"I do not know how she got me into this"

"Haha! The puppy dog eyes always work on you!"

"Fine I got my harness, now what should I do now?"

"Jump of course"

There Ginga sighed and jumped off

"I'm not sure if that harness can hold your wait!"

"Kassy you devious person!"

"IF you survive that, you have to call this thing the I Fell instead of Eiffel"

Number three on Silver's torture list is: Let Yu drive a car…that would be adorable!

"Hey Yu, you know why you're here right?"

"No, why am I here?"

I gave him a set of car keys

"Wait what's this?

"Car keys, just walk out the front door and you'll find your car"

"Cool!"

Yu ran outside the door immediately.

Later that day…..

I was looking at multiple head lines about a seven year old kid attempting to drive, it was all over the news, and unfortunately he was unbelievably fast, they still haven't caught him yet.

Next on Silver's torture list: Make Zeo dance on the edge of the Hollywood sign….this can not be good.

~on top of the Hollywood sign~

"I thought you said you wanted to battle up here?"

"Nope, I lied; my creator wants you to dance up here"

"What?! No way there is no way I'm doing that"

"Fine, I pitied you, just do something remarkable"

"Like what?"

"Um….say your pants are on fire"

"My pants are on fire…"

"Louder, or I'll really set your pants on fire"

"MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!"

"I guess no one can hear you from up here, hold on let me get a mega phone, and don't attempt to run because I implanted a tracking device in you brain, I can find you anywhere! "

Later…..

"There I didn't run, happy?"

"Yeah, sort of, now scream my pants are on fire in this mega phone"

"MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!"

Everyone was starring at as…

Next on Silver's torture list: Make Masamune wear a purple mini skirt and a white top with a panda on it…oh…..my….god

Later….

Masamune came out wearing it

"Do not ask how I changed him, it was a horrible experience"

Next on Silver's torture list: make Ryuga drink this.

"Here Ryuga, drink this"

Yeah, he really drank it

"What is this anyway?'

"Toilet water"

Then he spat it on me and barged out the door.

Next on Silver's torture list: cut Tsubasa's hair, that's gonna be hard…

"Get off my back!"

"Not unless I cut your hair"

Tsubasa kept struggling.

"Hey stand still or else I might end up shaving all of it off!"

Do not ask what Tsubasa looks like right now, I'm telling you, your not gonna like it.

Next on Silver's torture list: Take away Jack's paintings and his art materials and lock him in the janitor's closet.

Later…..

"Ahh! Let me out! I can't spend half an hour without my without my paint brush!"

"Your gonna be fine! Relax it's not like I took your arm away"

"Wah! I can't live without my art supplies"  
"Go paint with the mops!"

So, when do you think I should let him out? Next on Silver's torture list: put Benkei on a diet.

"Veggies are for rabbits"

"Good then you're a rabbit for now"

~one month after~

Benkei lost 15 pounds

Next on Silver's torture list: Make Chris waltz with a random stranger, I wonder who should I get?

"Who's this?"

"Just a random fangirl who really loves you"

O_O

"Just waltz with her"

And Chris was taken away by the crazy fangirl, who knows where he is right now.

Next on Silver's torture list: Make Kyoya wrestle a pack of wolves, well, Leone is with me MWAHAHA

"Good luck Kyoya"

"What?"

Hahah it's a good sight to see Kyoya run from wolves, it's not the same without Leone eh?

Next on Silver's torture list, which is the last one: take pictures of Toby? Aw come on are you trying to embarrass me!?

"Kassy, where are you?"

"No don't look for me!" I took a lot of pictures and climbed out the window.

He didn't see me right?

Anyway, dare anyone to do some thing, I can handle them, no matter what age, except big muscular people, I can never take them down, but if you really want, give me a tranquilizer. I'm Kassy and see you in the next chapter.

**Hehehe *takes all the pictures of Toby and hides them somewhere* thank you Kassy!**

**Yeah, send dares, hard core or not, just review and tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

**IDY2**

Hello, again I'm Kassy, looking at all you dares I can tell, it's gonna be a long day…

Let us get started.

First up on KazarinaIceAngel12's list: Push Chao Xin in a crowd or rabid screaming fan girls.

"Hey Chao Xin, come here for a second"

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"I want you to meet those girls"

"Why are they in a cage?"

"Because they are rabid screaming fan girls who wants every single one of your parts, now good luck getting out" I pushed him in and watch him trying to get out.

"Get me out!"

"Do it yourself"

XD Torture number two: Lock Sophie and Whales in a closet for 30 minutes

"Hey, Sophie, hey Whales, can you get in here for a while"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

The moment they got in I jumped out and locked the door

"Hey, what the heck are you doing!?" I heard Whales shout and bang the door

"Let us out"

"30 more minutes, now do your little love confession!"

"What?"

I just walked away

30 minutes later…..

I opened the closet door O_O don't ask what's going on….

Torture number three: replace Damian's shampoo with pink hair dye

I managed to sneak it the air vents of HD academy and jumped right into Damian's bath room, thank god there was a curtain, I stuck my hand in and grabbed every bottle until I found his shampoo, geez what are all these for, I put them all back with the pink hair dye and ran outside and waited for him to come out.

"AHH!what happened to my hair, I look like Jack!" then he barged out and looked at me "What did you do?"

"Relax, pink brings out your eyes"

He tried to chase me and clobber me, too bad, he was too short to do so.

Torture number three: secretly take Antonius away from Julian.

I'm gonna need that tranquilizer now….thanks Bes9200

I took Antonius into the forest and hid behind a bush, replaced my purple cotton jacket with a fluffy white one and when Julian came out his mansion looking for his horse, I went out the bush face to face with him "I love this horse skin jacket! Goodness it was so hard to keep Antonius from running"

"WHAT!"

Julian made three of his body guards chase me all the way to the airport, it's a good thing I had that tranquilizer….

So, when do you think I should return this horse?

Next is from Colorici74

Kyoya with nerdy glasses….

"There is no way I'm wearing those"

"Remember, I have Leone, and a big hammer with me"

"Fine"

I took a lot of pictures

And Madoka dead

Wow, I feel bad, since she helped me get they're beys, oh well.

I ran over Madoka with a train.

Since I killed Madoka, let me introduce you to Hailey, she's gonna be helping me from now (She is Moonblazer's OC)

Next is from Bes9200, she wants to make Team Garcia and Wang Hu Xiong Wrestle each other…..more tranquilizer time.

I tranquilized both Argo and Ian, geez Argo was so heavy, me and Hailey had to stuff him inn a sack.

"What would we say to the guards in the airport?"

"I don't know….say its bacon, it's always convincing" I shrugged

Ian was inside a giant suit case; yeah…he's also heavy.

We stuffed Enzo in a box, and hand cuffed Selen to our suit case.

"Excuse me what is in that sack?" asked the lady who took our tickets

"Bacon! We loooove bacon so why not buy a whole sack of it" I said with a sheepish smile praying that we don't get caught, the lady shrugged and motioned us to board the plane.

I let out a sigh of relief "That was close" I sad to Hailey, who was dragging the suit case Ian was in.

Then I tried to get Da Xiang, it took a lot of lying, and locked it. Hailey also stuffed Chi Yun in a box, Mei Mei was easy, and she fell for the fake party we made up.

And finally we dragged whatever was left of Chao Xin out from the cage of rabid screaming fan girls.

We waited for them to wake up, unlocked the door where Da Xiang is and released Enzo and Chi Yun from the box.

"What are we all doing here?" Da Xiang asked

"Wrestle each other" I said.

"I don't wrestle, I do martial arts" Da Xiang reminded

"Well do what ever you want, as long as you rip each other's heads off"

They did do it, in fact it was better than I expected, Da Xiang clinged on Argo at the same time kicking him, Chi Yun and Enzo were tackling each other, Selen and Mei Mei were literally ripping each other's heads off, or hair, you can say hair and Ian was just starring at Chao Xin who was still scarred from the fan girl incident.

"I'll never date anyone again…"

"What ever happened, it's not my fault!" I yelled as me and Hailey continued to watch them fight.

I'll go back to that later…..

Here is Torture number two: call Ryuga's head piece a tiara O_O I might wanna run like hell.

Hailey was behind a bush, with a tranquilizer gun while I was out in the open waiting for Ryuga, once he showed up I stood in front of him.

"Nice tiara, can I call you princess?"

"You made me drink toilet water"

"Hehe it wasn't me it was Silver! And your tiara is nice, why wear that around when you're a boy"

"IT'S NOT A TIARA! IT'S A HEAD PIECE!" he started chasing me, I ran to where Hailey was….tranquilized.

"Phew that was close, thank you for tranquilizing him"

"No problem"

Torture number three: Spray pepper spray in Madoka's eyes.

Madoka reincarnated somehow, and then I grabbed a bottle of pepper spray and sprayed it on her eyes.

"Ouch! My eyes!" She ran out the door screaming that.

Here is the last request from Bes9200: Hit Masamune with a chair, oh that's geat!

"Hey Masamune come here for a second"

"You not making me wear something again are you?"

"Nope, relax I just need to tell you something"

He got closer "What?"

I grabbed the chair that was beside me and hit him "Sorry, it was a dare" I burst out laughing inside.

The next list is from Moonblazer: Make Kyoya, Tsubasa and Ryuga dress up as spies and steel an old lady's purse.

"Here" I threw them black clothes

"And what are these for?" Tsubasa asked

"Just wear them and go steal an old lady's purse" Hailey said

They shrugged and went out wearing them, we followed them.

We hid behind a bush and watched them trying to grab the old lady's purse, to our surprise the old lady had an umbrella and she hit them several times in the head.

We snickered and ran for it before they come look for us.

Torture number two: make Kyoya chug 10 cans of monste.

"Let Hailey do it!"

"Why me?"

"Oh nothing…."

"We both do it"

"Fine"

"Hey Kyoya! Drink all of these or I'll crush leone!"

"I have a hammer"

10 minutes later…

Kyoya was jumping all around the tiny room we were in laughing, running in circles, yeah, he is having a hyperactive sugar rush.

And last: Masamune, try to steal Yu's ice cream.

"Here Yu, ice cream for you"

"Yay thanks"

Then Masamune barges in and tries to grab it

"Wah! It's mine" Yu kicked him and hopped outside.

"Aw that kid kicks hard"

Phew that was tiring next is from Destened-Star-Girl: Make Kyoya explain to Kenta and Yu how babies are made.

I had to lock them in a closet cause Kyoya kept running.

I came back a few hours later, Kenta and Yu came out like this O_O

Let's see the out come later…

Right now I'll proceed with the: Make Ryuga work at a kid's day care center for a week.

"Hey Ryuga, go down town to a daycare center and apply for a job"

"What?! Hell no!"

"I have LDrago…"

"Fine…"

"Remember, you have to be nice"

Ryuga angrily marched down the streets while I followed him.

I came back an hour later to find a bunch of children clinging onto him, he looked like he was about to yell until I picked up my hammer and made a smashing motion.

I'll go back to him soon, for now lets have the next dare: Ginga watch Kyoya sleep and make sure he gets caught doing so.

I waited until it was night time then pushed Ginga into Kyoya's room.

"Why am I here?!"

"Just watch him sleep"

"I don't want to"

"Remember, I have Pegasus and I can do anything with it!"

Ginga growled and sat down next to Kyoya, I grabbed my air horn then rang it, Kyoya sprung out his bed "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kassy made me do it!" Ginga said and ran out the door, I dove out the window.

The next is: Tsubasa, eat something Yu cooked.

It was morning, I snuck into Yu and Tsubasa's home.

"Good morning Yu, can I request you to make breakfast for Tsubasa?"

"I can't cook"

"Even better" I had an evil grin "Go try to cook something, it's better if you throw random ingredients too"

I watched Yu throw random ingredients in a boiling pot of water, Fish, Frozen meat pineapple, lemons, ketchup, hot sauce, mayonnaise, bread, fuel? Oh god this is gonna be fun.

"Hey! Tsubasa!"

"What is it?"

"This is what Yu cooked earlier, now eat it"

"I don't think that's even edible"

Yu made puppy dog eyes, while I just made a smashing motion with my hands.

Tsubasa had no choice but to eat it "I think I need to go…to the bathroom"

Here's ryuga-kowalski9496's list: Dare Rago to wear a tight skirt that shows off his hot thighs.

That's gonna be fun! I'll get my camera, back with Hailey and the tranquilizer gun.

After Rago woke up he found himself in a skirt and cameras flashing on him "Wah!" he jumped in a bush.

Here comes the second one: it's for Ryuga, and its gonna be a surprise.

I went back to the day care center and dragged him out, he seemed angrier than ever, he looked like he was gonna murder someone, which was kinda freaky

"Em…Ryuga, you okay?"

"HOW AM I OKAY! YOU MADE ME WORK IN A DAY CARE CENTER!"

"What I'm about to make you do is worse"

We were back on the Hollywood sign, me and Hailey had to drag him up there, I brought my amplifiers.

"Here Ryuga, say your full name and you have a big butt"

"What?"

"ARE YOU DEAF!" I screamed into the microphone and Hailey made a smashing motion with her hands.

Ryuga sighed "MY NAME IS RYUGA KISHATU AND I HAVE A BIG BUT"

Again….everyone was starring at us.

Here's the third one: make Tsubasa dress up like lady gaga.

"You are not making me wear this!"

"I have eagle, what do you want me to do with it? Burn it? Throw it off a cliff? Feed it to sharks?"

"Fine!"

He came out with a sparkly dress a giant hat and platform heels, while I took pictures

"Theses are going to my public scrap book"

"What?" he started chasing me

"Hailey! Help me!"

Tranquilized…

And last: make Ryuga wear a tutu.

He just wore it without saying anything…..i guess he's tired. Well I still took pictures.

The next one is from The-Gray-Ninja

Replace Tsubasa's shampoo with blonde hair dye

I snuck into his house and tried to take his shampoo, eww I can't believe I'm in here with a naked guy in the shower. I grabbed it and ran away as far as I can.

Number two: tell Ginga and Masamune that unicorns and Pegasi exist and force Ryuga into a unicorn costume, then Benkei into a Pegasus costume.

"Woah, look at that fat Pegasus" Said Ginga

"Tell me about it, this unicorn looks like a murderer" Masamune said.

The next is from FrostFounderx

Dare Da Xiang to dance I'm Sexy and I Know it in a public crowed.

I took him to New York City, where else would I get big crowds?

Da Xing started dancing, I'm telling you it's terrible, he may be good at Marshall arts, but he's a terrible dancer, I video taped it by the way….

Dare Ginga to not eat hamburgers for a month

"Remember I have Pegasus" I kept repeating

I'll go back to him shortly….

Right now I'll get busy by doing this..

"Hey Julian, if you dive in that river, I'll give back your horse"

"You had Antonius all along?"

"Of course, you didn't think I really killed him, right…"

Julian shrugged and dove in the river

"I forgot to tell you, that think is full of-"

"CROCRODILES! AHHHHH!"

"I know right? Now good luck getting out!"

Next is for Damian.

"Hey, climb up this tall tree, and don't ask why"

Then he did, using a ladder

"Now what?"

"Get down by yourself" I took away the ladder

….Someone help me!

Kyoya, eat roaches, wow that's gonna be fun…

"Hey Kyoya, your tough right?"

"What makes you think I'm not"

I saw a roach pass by, I stabbed it with a fork "Eat this"

He did, no question at all, I think he really wants to prove himself, after minutes he went to the bathroom.

This one is from MoonlightSavior

Force Da Xiang to watch a marathon of Barney

I locked him in a room and listened to what Da Xiang might say

"Ah! Purple dinosaur! Get me out of here!"

Cut Madoka's arm off, can I have a butcher's knife?

3

2

1

Cut

O_O….*Starts crying*

Now, this is gonna be fun, this next list is from fan person

Throw Ziggurat and Doji in a volcano, I bet Silver will enjoy that.

I rode a helicopter with them, then pushed them off.

Have Tsubasa turn into Chibi and have them play with Yu and Casey.

"What happened to my head?" Tsubasa asked

"Yay! Tsubasa's my size" Yu cheered, Casey hugged him "your going to my room"

Throw sharks at Ziggurat

I scooped Ziggurat out of the volcano then poured a tank of sharks on him.

Leave Ziggurat in the spiral force meltdown

He survived! Now I'll throw a million bombs at him MWAHAHA, yeah, now I'm not even sure if he's alive, he's not moving…..

Have Da Xiang play SBB on the wii over Nintendo wi-fi connection and battle Tsubasa, yeah, I'll do that later, Tsubasa's still playing and Da Xiang is too busy watching barney.

Play the song Dark Side to Zeo, Kyoya and Tsubasa and see how they react. Sorry Casey XD

Now this…I gotta see, I dragged Tsubasa away from Yu and Casey, turned him back to normal size and dragged both Kyoya and Zeo into a room where music started playing, oh yeah, I locked the door.

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
It can become  
A few give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

I peered from the window, I saw Zeo banging on the door, Tsubasa's dark aura, and Kyoya, just sitting there….

"Hey Kyoya! You better react! Or Leone gets it!"

Kyoya shrugged and made a fake scared face, acceptable.

Next list is from SkylarkOfTheMoon

I tied Rago to a tree then make all the legendary bladers throw rotten veggies at him.

"What's that? Cabbage?"

"Who cares!"

Then I made him hug Ryuga

"Stop it! Your breaking my back!"

Then I made Ryuga go on a date with Wanda (Skylark's OC)

O_O "God help me!"

I made Tetsuya to not say crab for a whole day

"What? then what should I say?"

"Say bacon, it'll make you feel better"

I made Doji jump in a pool full of cacti.

"I can't swim in cacti! Ouch!"

And I cut Tsubasa's hair

"Don't worry, Skylark will give you a hair growth potion"

Next and final list is from dark spider

I made Madoka kiss Tetsuya on the lips O_O

"Ginga, take off all your clothes and scream I am Pegasus….in public"

He ran outside naked "I AM PEGASUS!"

"Hey Doji, hug your cactus!"

He did "I need to go to the hospital"

I made Kyoya dress up as a lion and made him go to the Zoo"

"Escaped lion!" the zoo keepers yelled and caged him

"How stupid are you freaks, it's just a costume!" Kyoya yelled.

Yu and Kenta, make your best expression of Kyoya and Ginga.

"I love hamburgers!" Kenta said jumping up and down

Yu just sat there glaring "Isn't this what Kyoya always does?"

Phew that was tiring, see you on the next chapter, I need sleep, again im Kassy and I'll be forcing everyone to do your dares.

**When I first created this, I didn't expect so many dares XD thanks for them by the way, this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever wrote! I think Ginga, Kyoya, Tsubasa and Ryuga is getting tired, why don't you guys dare Zeo, Toby, Jack and Damian to do insane things next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, tons of school work. For all those who sent in the YAOI type dares, I don't accept them, sorry but I like Toby straight XD anyway, I just don't like YAOI that much, but I have wrote one, if you wanna read…look for it yourself…. I would be happy to include Jack x Damian though lol they are funny**

I wanted a vacation….

"KASSY!"

"Oh sorry….yeah I'm back to force everyone to do your crazy dares blah blah blah, lets just get started"

The first for today is Junk Dragon

Make Kyoya fight a lion, that's a good way to start my day, Hailey! I need your help!

"What is it?"

"Let's take Kyoya to the zoo and then throw him in a lion cage"

"How do we take him to the zoo?"

"I still have Leone"

"Oh…"

~At the Zoo~

"When will this stupid story ever end?" Kyoya yelled

"It will never end, now go in that cage and wrestle that harmless lion"

Kyoya sighed and went inside, and then I locked it.

"Get away from me you big pussy!" Kyoya cling to the roof of the cage.

"Yeah, it isn't the same without Leone isn't it, I even thought lions loved you" I said

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Hailey asked.

"This is anime, no one dies, hey Kyoya I said wrestle! Not cling to the roof like a coward!"

Make Hikaru and Madoka striptease in front of Ginga.

I went to the WBBA and looked for Hikaru, who was hiding from me in a bush, too bad, I caught her.

"Okay I give up, what do you want me to do?"

"Striptease"

"What?"

"In front of Ginga"

"!" she looked like she was about to strangle me.

"Hehe don't forget I have everyone's beys"

Haha, she had no choice, but I locked her in a room with Ginga just to make sure none of them run away while I go get Madoka.

It was harder to get her…since she doesn't have a bey, Hailey went through her things and found her laptop, yay!

Now I went back to the cramped up room.

"Start"

Hikaru and Madoka started striping, blushing at the same time, while Ginga…he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Geez Ginga, I didn't know you were a pervert"

"You don't know me completely…."

"I'll get out of here now…."

Make Benkei run a bull running festival in Spain.

~Spain~

"Yeah, I can't exactly run that fast"

"Just run! Go!"

Benkei started running eventually catching up to the bulls at the same time getting trampled by them.

Make all the girls wear bunny girl costumes and give Julian a harem.**(I'm not really sure what a harem is…)**

"Why aren't you wearing one?"

"Im the host, you can't do anything to me! Now fight till the death and you'll earn Julian!"

"I don't even know Julian" Hikaru said

"So?"

Make Ginga eat a burger from epic meal time.

Me and Hailey imitated the stockyard burger only we accidentally over cooked the bacon, and all the other ingredients, truth is I don't know how to turn the stove off.

Time for sauce.

"Is this mayonnaise?" Hailey asked

"Nah! Who cares" I mixed everything.

"Here Ginga, eat this"

"Is that even edible?"

"Of course it's edible what makes you think it isn't?"

"Judging by the color, I don't think it's edible and when was the last time you two held a stove?"

"Hehe, never"

"That's my point"

"For goodness sake just eat it!"

"Fine!" Ginga started to chew it down until there was half left.

"Finish that"

"I don't want to, it taste like fried bugs"

Make Team Gan Gan Galaxy do the cinnamon challenge.

"Me? Again? Aw give me a break!" Ginga sat sitting down on his chair; Yu was jumping up and down "I love cinnamon!" Tsubasa wasn't interested, Masamune was just as eager as Yu.

I bet you all know what the cinnamon challenge is right, it's just swallowing a table spoon of cinnamon within 30 seconds, without water. Now start

"You do realize that can cause choking" Tsubasa voiced out

"Don't be such a kill joy" I said

"You just made me eat a stupid burger" Ginga complained.

"It wasn't that stupid"

Yu and Masamune already started while Ginga and Tsubasa caught up.

Masamune started choking.

Tsubasa spit it out; he really is a kill joy.

Ginga threw the spoon at me "ouch"

Yu was done, he wins! Yu jumped up and down, Ginga ran out the door Tsubasa rolled his eyes, Masamune was still choking…..I don't know what to do with that, it's anime, no one dies…right? If he does…I had nothing to do with it!

Next list is from Bes9200

She wants to shave Jack's hair, well what are you waiting for? Come on

Bes9200 was in, I gave her a razor.

"Oh Jaaaaack!" I called "There's a sale on paintbrushes!"

Jack ran here full speed "Where?"

"I lied, Bes wants to shave your hair"

Few minutes later….

"No! my beautiful hair!"

Make Ginga go around to the teams that helped Ziggurat during the spiral force and brag about winning the world championships.

"Hey Ginga, go brag"

"I don't brag"

"Who cares, just to those who helped Ziggurat"

"Will any of you give me a break?!"

"Aw come on, they love you"

"Okay fine!" Ginga barged out the door.

"Don't forget to make it harsh!"

Ginga ran to Julian's mansion and picked the largest window and spray painted the words I WON THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS, IN YOUR FACE!

Then to Jack

"I won the world championships hahaha!" Ginga ran around in circles

"WHO CARES? Im bald!"

Then to Damian.

"You know, you look like an elf and I WON THE WORLD CHAPIONSHIPS YOU HEAR ME?"

"Kassy dyed my hair pink! Why should I care?"

"Hey, you dyed it yourself! I just replaced your shampoo! Next time, look first before you do anything stupid" I jumped out of the bush all of a sudden.

Then to team Garcia

"I won! I won! I won!" Ginga said imitating Enzo's every movement.

A few minutes later….

Ginga ran outside the building "You'll never get me alive! Punks!"

Followed by the Garcia siblings each holding a bat.

Pour acid on Chao Xin and blame Ian

"Hey Ian, stay here on top of this surprisingly high building for a second"

I ran down the building "Hey Chao Xin, stay right there"

I an back up the building and poured a cup of acid right onto Chao Xin's face, wops I didn't expect that.

"Ah! My beautiful face!" Then he looked up

"It was Ian!"

"What, it wasn't me!"

"WE ARE GONA KILL YOU!" A bunch of Chao Xin's wild fangirls started to climb up the building, Ian started running.

Set HD academy on fire and blame it on Ryuga and Julian.

I lit about 25 matches and threw them in the building and took away all the sprinklers.

"Wah! What did you do to my building!"

"Im 13 what can I do?, it was them!" I pointed at Julian and Ryuga who happened to be standing there.

"What? it wasn't us, it was her!" Ryuga said

"Hey, you're the one who has LDrago that thing can set anything on fire"

"You're the one who has it!" Ryuga yelled.

Ziggurat started to go nuts "You will pay for this!"

Have Benkei drink toxic waste, the kind that turns people into monsters and Kidnap Madoka and Hikaru and take them to the tallest building in Metal Bey city.

"Hey Benkei, drink this"

He chugged it down

"What is it?"

"Monster"

"Oh" he continued to drink it.

"Literally"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean it could turn you into a monster"

Benkei started to turn green then getting bigger and bigger, I better go now…

Later that day Benkei was on top of the wind tower where Ginga and Kyoya battled with Hikaru and Madoka in his hands.

Hikaru, kiss Ryuga…

It had to be done. Hikaru managed to get off that tower, I pushed Ryuga to her and they kissed, considering I was holding Ryuga's head against Hikaru's.

Next is from fan person

Let Casey put Damian in a hospital.

"Casey! Can you go in that room where Damian is and beat him up?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Wait! Don't forget your bat and this box of sharp weapons"

I don't know what's going on in there but trust me; none of you wanna go in there….

Take away Jack's art supplies and lure him to a pool.

"Hey Jack! I have your paint brush!"

"What? How did you?"

"Want it back? Follow me!"

I lured him into a giant pool and threw his paint brush in until it sank to the bottom.

"No! My baby!" jack dove in.

"Baby? You're a bigger freak than I thought you were"

Have Toby beybattle Casey.

"Hey, go battle Casey"

"No"

"Why?"  
"I do not like to fight girls"

"T_T well that's sweet, but aw come on!"

**(hehe sorry I guess, I don't know much about Casey's special moves)**

Next is fro Leodasdragon

Have Yu eat 20 tubs of ice cream.

I spent all night, filling twenty tubs of ice cream; I was able to give them to Yu in the morning.

*panting* here you go Yu you love ice cream right?

I came back the other day, Yu was on the third tub, sleeping all the others were just melted, there you have it, you can't finish 20 tubs no matter how much you like ice cream.

Make Zeo wear a pink dress and do the chicken dance in public.

"WHAT? I AM NOT WEARING THIS!"

"Then say good bye to your bey in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"Fine! Why does everyone want me to do embarrassing stuff?"

"Trust me; you're not the only one"

He came out in a fluffy pink dress, giving me death glares, while I was on the floor laughing.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"IT"S NOT FUNNY!"

"Okay, I think you'll look better with a tiara"

Zeo clenched his fist

"I'm a girl, you can't punch me! Now go chicken dance in public"

"Gr..." Zeo walked away stiffly, I made him wear high heels too XD I followed behind…..cautiously.

Yep, Zeo was dancing in public…for five minutes…and there was a large crowd….with video cameras….

Zeo stopped and ran to the nearest dark alley.

Have Madoka shoot Jack with a paintball gun for 30 minutes.

"You're the reason that I'm bald, locked me in a closet and threw my paint brush in the pool, why am I supposed to trust you?"

"Cause I have befoul, and you do not want to know what I'm gonna do with it, now get in there!" I pushed him in a room.

I went in 30 minutes later, I heard jack begging Madoka to stop.

"Please! Have mercy"

Put Kyoya and Damian in a cage and make them argue about what's better, waffles or pancakes.

I managed to trick them both into the cage.

"What do you think your doing!" Kyoya yelled attempting to strangle me, too bad he could reach.

"Just fight about pancakes and waffles, it's not that embarrassing"

Kyoya calmed down "I call pancakes"

"What? you actually like that stuff?"

"Yeah, have a problem"

"It's just that pancakes always go with syrup, I hate syrup, it's so sweet, I like bitter"

"Like your personality?"

"Look at the mirror and tell yourself that!"

Kyoya stood up and grabbed Damian by his shirt, lifting him in the air, Damian's feet were off the ground, slightly shaking in panic "Help me!"

"Hey, you got yourself into this, next time, don't insult someone taller that you" I said.

"Please help me!" Damian pleaded.

Due to his begging, I had to help him "Kyoya….Do you want me to feed Leone to actual lions?"

Kyoya growled and dropped Damian.

"I still think waffles are better" Damian muttered.

Dragel gets to drag Damian into a room and dress him up.

"Okay Damian your free from the cage, now get in that room with Dragel"

I waited a few minutes, eventually Damian came out with a sparkly pink dress….i couldn't stop laughing!

Next is from Ryuga- kowalski9496

Dare Toby to burn his wheelchair, O_O TOBY!

5 minutes ater Toby's wheelchair was on fire.

I was still O_O

"I don't use that thing anymore…"Toby muttered.

Dare Zeo to wear a dress.

"AGAIN?"

"Aw, everyone loves to see you wear a dress, back to the dressing room for you"

Zeo grumpily went to the dressing room, slamming the door.

He came out with the same dress as before, he looked like a murderer princess.

Next is from LostSoulSister

Make Rin force Masamune to listen to Barbie Girl song for one hour.

One hour later….

Masamune was trying to get out of the room Rin locked him in.

"Rin, I think you should let him out"

"One more hour"

Force Jack on a date with Zeo.

"Why am I here?" Zeo asked.

"I don't know why I'm here either….I should be giving you some time alone" I ran out the door.

Jack raised his eye brow "you heard what she said"

After a few minutes, Zeo smashed the window and jumped right out of it, is he okay? I don't really know, that was a high window….

Lilo930's list:

Make Yu and Dunamis switch places.

"Dunamis, why do you wear skirts?" Yu asked innocently

"It's not a skirt" Dunamis said, a little offended "Your clothes are too small!"

"Well yours are too big!"

Yeah, it isn't going so well…

Lock all the girls in one room.

"Hey, you're a girl," Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah, too bad I only exist in Silver's mind, and I'm the host, you can't do anything to me!" I said preparing to lock the door.

"Wait, what are we suppose to do in here?" Mei Mei asked

"Anything, discussing about who you want to marry is better" I suggested slamming the door.

Did I mention I had security cameras?

"So who do you wanna marry?" Mei Mei was the first one to ask, everyone blushed "Why, what's wrong with that?"

"You first" Sophie said.

"Oh, me? I wanna marry a puppy!" Mei Mei said happily.

Madoka's sweat dropped "Mei Mei you can't marry an animal"

"Really? You can't?"

"Wow your stupid….."

Next is from KazarinaIceAngel2

Make Damian and Jack Bungee jump off a cliff, then cut their cords.

Grand Canyon is better, now go dive off this high cliff, it's gonna be fun!

"Why don't you do it" Damian said

Jack was sitting under a tree "It's soo hot!"

*sigh* I wrapped the cords around them and pulled then to the edge "Now jump"

"What is we don't want-" I pushed them off, then took out a giant pair of scissors and cut their cords "Stay safe! Yeah, not really…."

Have Zeo run through a neighborhood screaming in the middle of the night.

"Me? Again? Aw come on give me a break!"

"Your lucky to be alive you know….quit complaining! Why you can't be more like Toby? He doesn't complain"

"Gr…what do you want me to do this time?"

"Run around and scream, as loud as you can"

Zeo ran to the houses and screamed until everyone was opening their windows, I heard one of then mummer "What's wrong with that kid?"

"Must have lost his girlfriend or something"

"Or he's just crazy"

Have Toby jump on Ziggurat and knock him out.

"Hey Toby, you're a nice type of guy right?"

"I….guess…."

"Why don't you go jump on Ziggurat and knock him out, it'll make you feel better"

Hey Ziggurat! Come here!

"What is it?!"

Toby jumped on him and began to wrestle him as well; I sat there and watched until Ziggurat wasn't even moving anymore.

"How'd it feel?"

"It felt kinda good; I think I broke his neck"

O_O

Next is from The-Gray-Ninja

Make Ryuga wear a sparkly pink dress.

"Zeo, where did you put that dress?"

"Where else, I threw it away"

"Gr….I have to get a new one"

I ran to the store and got a new one, with even more sparkle.

"Hey Ryuga, wear this!" I threw it to him.

He came out of the dressing room, oo murderer princess number two…..

Make Tsubasa go on a date with Seanna.

"I'm busy!"

"Busy how?"

"Um…I…."

"No your not, now go, or you'll end up alone for the rest of you life"

Kyoya, let your fangirls chase you.

I went around and gathered as many fangirls as I can and made them wait in a room, while Hailey managed to get Kyoya here.

"Oh good, now me and Hailey will slowly leave now before we get trampled"

"By who?"

I opened the door and a bunch of screaming fan girls came out.

O_O Kyoya ran as fast as he could.

Make Damian confess his love for Jack.

"What is in your mind? Jack is a freak!"

"I know right, but your also a freak, so you two are meant to be together"

"You will never get me in there"

I raised my eyebrow, easily lifting him up "Let me go!" Damian struggled as I tried to bring him to where Jack was, wow, he's so light….

"Hey Jack, Damian has something to say to you" I elbowed him, hard.

"Owf! You are the apple to my eyes" He said through gritted teeth.

Technically, I told him to say that, Jack was still O_O and he slammed the door at us.

Make Masamune kiss Mei Mei on the lips.

"Here goes nothing" Masamune said and pulled Mei Mei to him

….I should probably give them some privacy….

Next is from FunnyGhostXD

Make Damian sing Barbie girl in public.

"No! you are never going to make me do it!"

"I Can't believe you managed to make me do it…"

Don't ask how, he's tied up on a tree…

Yu, do not eat ice cream for a month.

"Yu! What's that?"

"Frozen Yogurt, I don't need ice cream anymore"

"-_- oh Yu"

Make Doji hug a cactus.

I bought a very big one and dragged Doji to it.

"Take me to the hospital!"

"Do it yourself"

Jack, Don't paint for a month.

Jack was on the floor crying, and it's only been 5 minutes….

The next one is from ShowoffXD

Make Masamune choke Ginga by his scarf until he yells Masamune is the number one blader.

Masamune was still pulling Ginga's scarf

"For goodness sake Ginga just say it!"

"MASAMUNE IS THE NUMBER ONE BLADER!"

Next one is from Obachi

Let Ginga, Kyoya, Damian and Ryuga cross dress.

"It's so cold!" Damian yelled, he was wearing Kyoya's clothes.

"Seriously Damian, what are all these for, their so heavy" Ginga asked, Damian shrugged.

"No wonder you can't grow" Ryuga muttered.

Make Da Xiang, Nile, Toby and Benkei dance Gangnan style

"I can't dance" Da Xiang said.

"Me neither" Toby added

"-_- just do it"

The music started playing, wow, they weren't lying, they look like robots.

Lock Whales and Sophie in a room while Sophie is wearing a maid uniform….I once read a story about a prince falling in love with a maid, I wonder if it would look like that…

I was peering in the window, yep, it really looked like my book…

Make Ginga, Kyoya, Damian and Ryuga work as clowns for the children's party.

"Hey mommy! This one looks like a murderer" I kid said pulling Ryuga's hair.

Oo, I need to get him out of here.

Next list is from SkylarkOFTheMoon

Damian, why don't you hang out with thoses innocent looking dogs who naturally have three heads for a whole day.

"Help! They're trying to eat me!"

"You got yourself into it"

Make Jack destroy his most favorite art museum.

"Oh come on Jack, it's gonna be fun" I made him press the tint

BOOM!

"NO! I'll never see those beautiful pieces of art again!" he started crying…..

Let Toby and Zeo have a paintball fight with Damian and Jack, replace them with pink gun that shoot sparkles"

"I have had enough sparkles for one day" Zeo complained.

"Watch out!" Toby yelled, too late…Zeo was covered in sparkles.

The fight lasted for an hour….they're not stopping are they?

Next is from xxShadiceKokoro

Make Damian and Jack destroy their own beys.

"Here are your beys, now destroy them"

"What makes you think we will"

"Fine then I'll do it!" I smashed them with a sludge hammer.

Ziggurat, turn yourself into orange juice and let Doji drink you

"That only happens in cartoons" Ziggurat said

"You are a cartoon" I snapped my fingers, he turned into orange juice.

"Here Doji" I handed him Ziggurat, and he drank it.

"Eeek! Taste like Ziggurat!"

~in Doji's digestive system~

"Ew! It's gross in here!"

Masamune, Go do your ironic Number one pose…completely naked

I wasn't even looking, it'll scar me for life, I could tell that a crowd was gathering

"Kassy, when can I stop?"

"Anytime"

Make Tetsuya kill one of his precious crabs…and eat them.

"No way, your not getting your hands on these precious crabs!"

"Aw come on, you gotta do something with it!"

"Never!"

Plan B do it by force

…..

"NO!" Tetsuya yelled.

"All you have to do now is eat it"

"No! You're a monster!" Tetsuya carried it away "Let's get you a proper burial"

Next is for ZERO-mynameis, don't worry, you didn't spam the reviews…

"Julian, go do Zero's exams"

"Why?"

"Because I said so, unless you want me to feed your bey to the sharks"

"Okay, fine!"

Let's just hope he is as smart as he looks :/

Dare Toby to cosplay as Sephiroth from final fantasy and poke everyone with his giant sword.

"You heard me"

"Why?"

"You look soo much like him O_O"

Few minutes later

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

"What are you doing?" Zeo asked

"Yeah, I'm not really sure"

Poke

Poke

Poke

Dare Nile to tell Kyoya he's pregnant and see his reaction.

I pushed Nile in front of Kyoya and sat on a chair.

"Kyoya, I'm pregnant"

"O_O I DIDN'T DO IT!" Kyoya ran away, I fell off my chair.

"There, happy now?" Nile growled

"I Can't Breathe!"

Dare Toby and Zeo to pretend they're going out to piss off Masamune.

Masamune was glaring at me,

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm pissed to, and this has nothing to do with me!" *jumps in a bush*

Dare Toby to pretend to be a cat. **This is a wonderful idea by the way XD**

"Meow" Toby started purring and rubbing against coach Steel's feet.

"Masamune, I always thought you were weird, but now…I'm not that sure anymore" Coach Steel said.

Next is for Dar Spider **(Do you want me to make a oneshot of Madoka X Tetsuya? Me needs more pairings XD)**

Kassy, kiss Toby

*Spits out the water I'm drinking* WHAT?!

**You heard me!**

O_O more embarrassment, well it doesn't indicate where so the cheek will do.

Hey Toby!

"What's wrong?"

Yep, I kissed him on the cheek and dove out the window "Ha! You'll never get me alive!"

Madoka, go out with Tetsuya, forever.

"You killed my crab!"

"Oh come on quit grieving about your crab! You have Madoka!"

Toby, Change your hair color to red, purple and black.

"I don't wanna go near him….HAILEY!" I went in the closet and Hailey took over for me.

"Okay, all done"

"I look like a hoodlum….."

Tobio, don't eat a lollipop for a week

"What? I can't live without lollipops"

"Stop it, you'll get cavities and you're a teenager-_-"

Benkei, don't say bull for a day

"What should I say?"

"Say dog instead…."

Next is from Jerrisa

Make Nile dress up as a girl.

"Ryuga, where's that pink dress?"

"I burnt it"

"….even worse than what Zeo did, I guess Nile gets the purple one"

**Starfox 54, I think I've got a problem with salt challenge, I think its cinnamon challenge….**

Next is for Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago

Nile, Dress up as Ronald knox and say "I am the next reaper Ronald 'to die'"

"You heard that"

"I am the next reaper Ronald 'to die'"

"Good"

Make Ginga sing a Justin Bieber song in front of all the haters.

He sounded worse than Justin Bieber….

Ryuga, kiss Hikaru.

"Not again!"

Kyoya, run with the lions, dressed in meat from head to toe

Poor Kyoya was being chased by lions, I wanna help him so badly.

"I hate Lions!"

"Then I guess you don't want Leone back do you?"

"Argh! I'll deal with that later!"

This is for asdgirlz.

Make Tobio not have lollipops for two months.

"Hey Tobio, make that two months"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Kill Dr. Ziggurat's animal and blame it on Damian.

I can't kill, so I just took it away, what are you a rabbit or a hamster?

"Where's my pet?"

"Damian killed it!"

"What! Damian!"

*Devious smile*our guest here wants Toby to kiss Kassy

"What! you'll never get me out of this closet!"

"Where?" asked Toby

"Doesn't indicate where"

Toby went in the closet.

Angelfromheaven2012 wants Ginga and Ryuga to act like each other.

Ginga set the pink dress on fire "Isn't this what Ryuga does?"

"Aw, now I need to get a new one! It says act like Ryuga, not do stuff that he does"

"Oh, hi I'm Ryuga and I want to murder everyone"

"I act nothing like that!" Ryuga growled "Hi I'm Ginga and I care soo much about my Pegasus that I take a shower with it!"

"That's not true!"

Is too

Is not

Is too

Is not

"Okay this is pointless!"

Next is for WoodLandspirit13

Make Damian climb up a very high dive at the pool…then push him off.

"Why am I up here?"

"Oh nothing" I pushed him off.

Jump into a pool of rabid piggies

I filed the pool with piggies

"Argh! Get me out!"

Make Damian try to win Zara over by doing all sorts of crazy romancy stuff.

"Psst! I suggest you lift an organ to impress her"

"Okay" he did, but he got trampled afterwards.

He tried to pick wild flowers from the forest, but accidentally took poison ivy.

He tried swinging on a vine like Tarzan. But smashed into a tree,

Poor Damian.

Well, that's it, Kassy still seems to e stuck in a closet, help me get her out, and find Chris, where ever that crazy fan girl took him, that's it for now, I'm Hailey by the way

**Here's another long chapter XD did I do something wrong? Don't be afraid to tell me, in the mean time, do you have any dares for, Teru, Sora and maybe the metal fury characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just before we start, can someone define interactive? Is this interactive? Cause I don't think it's allowed.**

**Hailey belongs to Moonblazer **

"No! I'm never getting out of here!" Kassy yelled.

"…..hehee I'm Hailey and I'll be you temporary host, Kassy doesn't want to get out of the closet, Come on! You'll miss all the fun!"

"I have security cameras and a rover with a camera taped on it, I can see everything!"

"Fine, suit yourself, lets move on to out first list from Angelfromheaven2012

Make Benkei kiss a girl, doesn't indicate who…

"What am I doing here?" Benkei asked.

"You're here to kiss someone"

Benkei blushed "Who?"

Hailey shrugged "Close your eyes, out stretch one of your hands, spin around in circles and point"

Benkei did as told, his finger landed on a woman sitting on the bench drinking a cup of coffee, she looked like she was 30

Hailey shrugged "Open your eyes, see who you pointing at and kiss her"

Benkei opened one of his eyes O_O "I'll do this for my bull" he marched right in front of the woman and kissed her.

The woman yelped and slapped him with her purse, she even threatened that she'll report him to the police.

Hailey had to lie that Benkei has mental problems.

Throw Kyoya in s cage full of lions

"How long am I suppose to stay in here?"

"Stop complaining, your lucky I didn't wake those lions up, unless you want me to"

"No! I'm good"

"Just wait till it's dinner time…."

Make Hikaru kiss a boy she loves.

"What do you mean, I don't love anyone…"

"Yeah right…now hurry up and tell me before you end up like Benkei"

Hikaru had an unsure look, at the same time flushing red "Um…Ryuga…" **(I don't know if you know but I ship Ginga and Hikaru, which is all in all weirdness, so I'll stick with this one"**

"But I won't find him anywhere, besides I already kissed him in the earlier chapters" Hikaru reasoned.

"WRONG! Ryuga's right here and the other kiss didn't count"

Hikaru growled and kissed Ryuga.

Make team Dungeon wrestle each other.

"I am the leader and I don't allow it" Toby said "I thought this was Kassy's job anyway"

"Yeah it was, and she doesn't want to come out of the closet since the last chapter, anyway if you don't obey, your beys get destroyed by this giant sludge hammer"

Masamune's eyes widened "For striker!" he jumped on Zeo

Toby watched them rolling around the floor "Any proof that you have our beys?"

"I have them here" Hailey brought up a case filled with everyone's beys, except Screw Lyra. "Hey, where's yours?"

~in the closet~

Kassy was cuddling Lyra, watching Toby from the security camera "And they say I'd miss all the fun…."

Turn Masamune, Kyoya and Ryuga into girls.

"Again?" Ryuga groaned.

"Your gonna have to put that dress back on, and this time…don't burn it"

Make Sora slap Ginga.

"No! you can make me do anything but that!"

A few minutes later…..

Sora slapped Ginga in the face…and fainted.

Cut Tsubasa's hair

"Kassy already cut it!"

"Well it was a different dare!"

Next is for KazarinaIceAngel12

Make Chao Xin flirt with Aurora in a perverted way.

"Hey, she is cute, I think I will" Chao Xin approached Aurora.

Kidnap Damian and enroll him in kindergarten.

"Stay away from me you freaking children!"

"Wah! He's scary, why is he here!"

"I don't know myself…."

Dangle Masamune over a volcano.

"Wah! Get me down! Get me Down!"

"The more you struggle the greater chance you might fall!"

*gulp*

Hailey dragged Ginga out of his bed, wrapped him in bubble wrap and shipped him to Antarctica.

Have Ryuga ask Sophie out in front of Whales.

"Let…us….go…somewhere….i think" Ryuga shuddered trying to read from the cue card Hailey was holding behind a bush "I can't see!" he muttered.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Sophie asked which made whales grind his teeth.

"…..Y-yes…..i think"

"Really?"

Whales stiffly walked away….then almost got ran over by a bus.

Make Kyoya baby sit a girl.

"Kyoya?" the girl tugged his shirt.

"What?"

"Are snakes scary?"

"No, snakes are stupid, so feel free to go near them anytime"

Hailey threw a rock at him "BE NICE!"

"I'm trying to!"

Make Toby kiss Aurora, on the lips.

O_O

"Hey Aurora, wanna join Kassy in the closet"

"…..no…..i'm good…"

The next list is from Junk Dragon

"Hey Tsubasa go do 1000 pushups"

Tsubasa shrugged and wordlessly got on the floor.

"Wait! With Yu on your back!"

Tsubasa didn't say anything and started his pushups with bored Yu on his back.

"Faster!" Yu commanded.

"Do you realize how heavy you are?" Tsubasa grunted.

998

999

1000

"There" Tsubasa lay on the floor panting.

"That wasn't so hard wasn't it?" Hailey commented trotting away.

Hailey checked whatever was next on the list.

Benkei stared at the large crowd "Why am I here?"

"Well, since you love bulls, why don't you go bull fighting?"

"I don't love bulls," Benkei covered the bull sign on his shirt.

Hailey huffed "I gotta go before I get trampled by theses bulls, oh and your so lucky that your outfit is red" Hailey climbed up the bleachers.

O_O Benkei panicked running around the stadium the moment the bull was released.

"Benkei you can't run from bulls silly" Hailey yelled from the bleachers.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Benkei begged.

"Did I mention that you get anything you want if you win this"

"I don't care! Just get me out of here!"

"Well, I guess Benkei doesn't get what he wants…now lets move on to the next one"

"Tsubasa, do another 1000 pushups"

"What!? I just did!"

"Wait I'm not done yet, do 1000 pushups with Benkei on your back"

"Are you nuts?"

"Quit complaining and just do it!"

1

Tsubasa could barely lift himself

10 minutes later….

4

"I think I broke my spine"

"Come on! You're only on 4!"

10

Tsubasa collapsed

"Maybe we'll continue later…."

Daman becomes Julian's slave.

"Damian, go feed my crocodiles" Julian commanded.

"You don't have any crocodiles"

A truck suddenly dumps a bunch of crocodiles in Julian's swimming pool, outside was Hailey who gave him a thumbs up.

Damian turned pale and hesitantly approached the swimming pool.

"Aw…don't worry Damian, it's not that scary unless you fall, I'm telling you the edge of the pool is very slippery" Hailey said causing Damian to turn even more pail like a ghost.

He threw meat down the pool, after watching the crocks hungrily swallow it, Damian ran away.

"Aw poor Damian"

And now for this next dare, I am starting to wonder if it's even possible,

"Klaus you love to work out don't you? Why don't you do 10,000 pushups with Yu AND Benkei on your back"

O_O

Klaus stated

1

2

3

4….

Minutes later….

5…5

5….6

He paused, panting.

57

58

5…9

60! He collapsed

"Well, at least he was able to make it till 60"

"Well, this next dare is for Yu…oh gosh it's a good thing Tsubasa's unconscious." Hailey handed Yu cans of monster.

11pm…

Yu was jumping up and down, running around the room and screaming his head off. Hailey was about to fall asleep when something surprising ripped her eyes open, Yu climbed up a wall.

"Spider man!"

The next dare is…make anyone grope Mei Mei O_O "Let's take a look at the dart board of randomness first"

"This is something Silver invented" there was a giant dart board hanging on the wall, all the names of male characters of MFB were pasted on it.

Hailey randomly shot a dart and it hit the bull's eye "Chao Xin, perfect"

Hailey shoved Mei Mei and Chao Xin in a room "You two have fun in there, and for more fun, I destroyed the light, bye" Hailey slammed the door and locked it.

After a few minutes Mei Mei started screaming.

Okay that's enough, time for the next one, "Dress Ryutaro as a kimono girl"

Later…

"I'm not liking this…" Ryutaro complained.

"The worse part is that you have to get outside and show that to the world"

"No one said anything about that!"

"Well I want the want to see" Hailey pushed him out the door.

~break~

"Kassy when are you gonna get out of there?" Hailey implored.

"Nah, maybe later…" Kassy was still cuddling Lyra while watching the security cameras.

"How did you install security cameras in the closet anyway?"

"I have my ways"

**We're starting!**

"Okay!" Hailey jolted up Next torture list is from ryuga-kowalski9496

"Ryuga, go take gymnastics"

Hailey laughed her head off watching Ryuga do a full split "This is so funny!"

Ryuga just glared at her, too bad he doesn't know how many cameras were recording him.

"Now do the banana and sprite challenge" Hailey handed him a can of sprite and a banana.

Ryuga looked close to throwing up "It tastes horrible!"

"it's suppose to"

Starfox54

"She wants you two to do the cinnamon challenge"

O_O

Nile and Kyoya gulped down a spoonful of cinnamon; eventually Nile started choking while Kyoya, he swallowed it with ease.

"Kyoya, have you been eating sand?"

Get up Nile! kinetic snake has a bunch of things for you guys.

Hailey dragged Kyoya away to the dressing room then came back out in a girl's dress.

"Now go kiss Ryuga and Nile on the cheek" that made Kyoya stiffly walk to them and kiss them in the cheek.

"Then take that suit off" Hailey whispered.

O_O everyone was dumbfounded.

And Ryuga, go flirt with your fangirls over there.

"What is I don't want to?"

"Are you nuts? You know how vicious fangirls are? Now go before they beat you to death"

After a few minutes…

"So how'd it go?"

"I have 10 dates this weekend" Ryuga said through gritted teeth "One of those fan girls ripped my boxers out"

O_O

This is for LostSoulSister

"Sora! Come here for a while"

"What is it?"

"Put this in Ginga's burger" Hailey handed him a small bottle with red liquid in it.

"What is it?"

"Strawberry jam"

"Oh, I didn't know Ginga liked strawberry" Sora emptied the bottle, right onto Ginga's burger.

After Ginga ate it, he started coughing.

"Hey Sora, did I mention what was in that bottle?"

"You said it was strawberry"

"It's poison"

Sora fainted.

"Don't worry, since Silver loves Ginga so much, she gave me food poison, not actual poison that could kill people…is this the right bottle?"

And Damian, WoodLandspirit13 wrote you a poem.

For longer than I can remember  
I've been wanting to kill someone like you  
Someone with a STUPID cape like youres and mental problems too  
Raidoactive spiders crawl all over your body and your gonna die  
THE END HERES A BEY LAUNCHED AT YOUR HEAD!

Then WoodLandspirit really came out and ripped a bey at Damian.

"Okay, it's time for a short intermission as I try to pull Kassy out of the closet"

"NO!" Kassy held on to the closet door.

"Come on, this is your job not mine!" with one last tug Hailey managed to pull Kassy out.

"Aw fine I give up" Kassy walked away "Okay, who's next?"

Dark Spider

Kassy bought a fake cyber and crushed it in front of Sora.

"No! Cyber" Sora started crying.

"So when do you think we should give this back?" Hailey asked, Kassy shrugged.

Give Yu an ice cream truck

Yu jumped up and down, after Kassy had found the keys, Yu busted a hole on the wall and started driving his ice cream truck like a psycho.

Then Hailey stole Tobio's angle launcher.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ANGLES!" Tobio yelled.

"Math freak -_-"

Madoka slipped ghost peppers in Ginga's hamburger.

"Fist I got food poisoned, and now you give me ghost peppers! I'm never eating a burger again!"

( **and just a special note for Dark Spider, you could always make an account, no one will ever know XD oh no I'm encouraging)**

Next torture list is from Leodasdragon

"The first one is…" Hailey stopped starring at Kassy who was spinning around on the chair.

"What?"

"Leodasdragon wants Toby to take off his shirt and run around town screaming he loves chocolate"

~down town~

"Here goes nothing" Toby was beginning to turn red of embarrassment as he took off his shirt and ran screaming "I LOVE CHOCOLATE!"

Coincidentally it was the same town that Zeo screamed at, all the people there started to gather again "Aw great, another one" a man said

Hailey snickered and looked back at Kassy, who was now drooling; Hailey slapped her on the head.

"Oh!" Kassy's mind returned to Earth.

They stood there starring for a while, until Toby said "How long am I supposed to do this?"

"A few more minutes!" Kassy took out her camera and took a few shots.

"Oh Kassy…"

"Chi Yun, start to poke people on Beylin temple"

~beylin temple~

"Chi Yun, what are you doing?" Da Xiang asked.

"I'm not really sure…"

"Hey Teru! Dial a number and say this" Kassy handed him a card which says I know who you are and what you did

Teru did, a gruff voice answered the phone "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU DID!" then he hung up.

"Hey Sora, run across Japan and back, nonstop"

Next day, Sora appeared on the news, still half way across Tokyo, he was already laying on the sidewalk panting.

Hailey handed Damian a guitar.

"What am I suppose to do with this? I hate music"

:Your suppose to hit Kyoya in the face with that" Kassy demonstrated by wacking another guitar on Ryuga's face.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Damian said

"Q_Q be gentle" Hailey said, Damian ignored it.

WACK!

"Hope that doesn't add to Kyoya's scars…"

Now for showoffXD

"Hey Yu,do you know about the step on a crack break your mother's back saying?"

O_O "But I stepped on a lot of cracks, does that mean I broke my mother's whole body!?"

"Um…I guess…"

Yu ran away crying.

"Aw…that poor adorable thing"

Kassy dragged Tsubasa in public and played I Whip My Hair

"There, your suppose to dance to thart"

And Tsubasa started to whip his own hair while everyone, including Kassy video taped it.

Next day Tsubasa appeared on the front page of a news paper entitled 'The New Willow Smith'

"The next would be most embarrassing for you guys" Hailey said, Ginga and Masamune gulped.

Kassy handed them pink boxers with a heart in the middle "wear this, go in public and hold hands, don't forget to sing la la la"

The next morning, Ginga and Masamune was also on the news cover which said the world's sweetest teammates.

"Why are we all appearing on the news!?" Masamune complained.

And the next torture list is from sofialara24

"Hey Julian and Da Xiang, since your hair's so long why don't you go have a hair pull fight"

And they did, Julian wanting his precious bey so badly.

"Sofia wants you to eat a bloody pickle" Kassy said to Klaus and handed him a pickle, with food coloring that seemed like blood, Klaus hesitantly took a bite "Doesn't taste that bad…."

"Did I mention I killed someone with that pickle"

O_O

Then Hailey and Kassy started to throw water balloons at Julian.

And Kassy tied Ginga to a chair and made him watch a 2 hour horror movie

"The next dare is for Tsubasa, come with us"

And Tsubasa followed the two girls, they end up in the grand canyon.

"What are we doing here?" Tsubasa asked.

Before he could get an answer Kassy pushed him off the edge "Make sure you fly!"

Overnight Kassy and Hailey stole all of Julian's clothes then hung them on the Eiffel Tower.

The next day Julian was scanning his closet "Where are my clothes" he glared at Kassy and Hailey.

"In France, on top of the Eiffel Tower"

"What!"

Julian appeared on the morning news, climbing up the Eiffel tower.

And the next list is for WoodLandspirit

Kassy gave Johannes a dog. The dog growled it had I hate you written on his face.

"So? I hate you too" Johannes stuck his tongue out.

"Hey Sora! Ginga died!" Hailey told him.

"Wha?" Sora strted to sib "It's my entire fault!"

And this is for shadowroselily

Hyoma called Tsubasa and Ryuga a 'girl' and 'princess' for every minute, he ended up running around Japan being chased by both of them.

Kyoya slapped Nile.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing really"

And the next is for bigbangpegasus2 **(so sorry for forgetting this in the first chapter)**

Kassy snuck into Ginga's room and dyed his hair green.

In the morning when Sora was too busy grieving, he saw the new green haired Ginga.

"Isn't that Ginga over there?"

"No! that's his tin brother…er…Gingo…."

And Kassy made Dunamis wear a mini skirt

"Gr…why?"

"Well, your other skirt is too long"

"It's not a skirt!"

And Hailey gave Kyoya some lions. "There keep them as pets"

Kassy made Ginga and Masamune wash utensils in a local restaurant.

"This stinks!" Masamune complained.

For MoonBlazer, she wants Hailey to switch bodies with Kyoya!

"What!"

"Well, I don't see how that's possible, how bout you dress up like each other" Kassy suggested.

"I can't fit!' Kyoya complained

"Well never mind…just go eat this dirty sock I stole from Ryo"

In additional, Silver wants Toby, Damian, Zeo, Jack and Tsubasa to act out a jury. Tsubasa is the judge, Damian being sued by Zeo for killing a hamster and Jack and Toby are lawyers,

ACTION!

"Okay I don't really know how a jury works" Tsubasa said. "killing a hamster is not a crime"

"Objection!" Toby interrupted.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO OBJECT!" Jack yelled.

"We're both lawyers!"

"Stop it!" Tsubasa pound his hammer but accidentally broke the table.

**That's all! and I have a lot of things to say, first of all, since there has been a lot of truth or dares published after this, I assume you guys are running out of dares anyway XD should I complete this?**

**I have less time to type these down cause my teachers forced me into student council and I have to stay so late in school during Fridays that I don't have time to type anything so the next update might take a while.**

**And final, SOMEONE DEFINE INTERACTIVE! Is this story interactive?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Since majority of you want don't want to complete this, right now I don't really know what to say which is weird because I normally have a lot to say. Hailey belongs to Moonblazer.**

"Kassy! We're starting!"

"Yes! I'm coming! I'm coming!" she scrambled to my feet "first list is from KazarinaIceAngel12, give all the girls paintball guns and use everyone else as target practice.

Kassy now has a paintball gun along with Aurora "now let's go find everyone else"

~WBBA~

Hikaru was shooting Ryo with a paintball gun "Ah! Hikaru! What got into you!?"

"Just having fun!" she still kept shooting him with paint.

~Back at where ever Kassy and Aurora was~

Kassy, has miraculously gathered all the guys in one room, then she started blasting everyone also Aurora.

Jack seems to be the only one who's enjoying it "hey can I have one of those?"

"You are soo weird"

And now it's time for the Boys vs Girls beach volleyball contest.

"SOMEONE FED DAMIAN TO THE SHARKS!" Jack rushed to Kassy

"I'm innocent!" Zeo ran away.

"Well, we could play without Damian-" Kassy was cut off by Damian screaming "Theses sharks have very sharp teeth!"

"Duh, what else do sharks have? Flat teeth?" Ginga threw a brick at him.

"Ahem! We are not here to fight! Hey where's Zeo?" Kassy looked around

"I think Damian dragged him in the water"

O_O

"NEVER MIND!"

But Benkei got hit in the head and was knocked in the water as well.

"That's it! Who's idea was it to play volleyball beside a sea full of sharks?" Toby snapped.

Kassy whistled innocently. "I thought it might be fun…."

"Maybe we should get out of here before anyone else gets knocked in" Aurora suggested.

"Wait" Kassy walked to Ziggurat and pushed him in "yeah, now we should leave"

Put jack in an empty room with white walls perfect for painting

Kassy dragged Jack in the room

"Let me go you crazy-" he was cut off seeing the magnificent white walls

"There, it's for you to paint" Kassy shut the door thus locking it.

"Wait….where are my art supplies"

Lastly, cover all the boys with pink glitter.

Kassy has miraculously gathered all the boys in one room and pink glitter rained down from the ceiling.

"Pink is for real men!" Masamune yelled

"Yeah, I wanna see you get out and say that" Kassy muttered

5 minutes later, Masamune was running the streets of New York saying it.

"Next is from Moonblazer" Hailey pulled out a piece of card from the drawer "hey, Moon gave us a body switching machine, and she wants Kyoya and Yu to switch bodies"

"GREAT! I'll go knock out Kyoya….I mean, I'll go get him…"

Hailey easily got Yu to the studio, a few minutes after Kassy dragged unconscious Kyoya in.

"Woah…what did you do?"

"I threw a rock at him….he wouldn't listen" Kassy took a bucket of water and splashed it on him.

"What the!?"

"No time to talk" Kassy dragged Kyoya in to the body switching machine along with Yu.

They both came out of it with Kyoya, or should we say Yu ranging with Fury "I swear if you didn't have Leone, I'd murder you"

"Aw…aren't you adorable, why don't you walk up to Tsubasa and ask him how cute you are"

Yu looked at the mirror "AHHH! I look like a big meanie!"

"That's because your in a body of a big meanie" Kassy snickered

Not long Yu started crying

"Hey, maybe we should switch them back" Hailey whispered to Kassy.

Another few minutes, Kyoya and Yu got their bodies back, and Yu immediately ran away.

"NEXT DARE" yelled the director

"Wait we have a director?"

"JUST GO WITH IT!"

"Okay Okay" Kassy read the next dare then a big grin appeared on his face as she stared at Kyoya mischievously.

Kyoya gulped "what now?"

Later that night Tsubasa, Ryuga and Kyoya were gathered in a fancy restaurant with their fan girls each trying to kiss them.

After they all got out, Kyoya was dragged in an alley "Aw come on what now?"

"Take off everything but your boxers and run around town screaming I love men"

"I LOVE MEN!" Kyoya did as told, the bystanders were video taping them while his fan girls were all screeching "NO!"

"Forget about him and move on!" Kassy yelled, she still had one more dare hidden with here.

They all went back to the studio,

"So, who's list is next?" asked Hailey while Kyoya groaned.

Kassy was setting up her video camera "oh, we still have one more, for Kyoya"

Kyoya groaned again.

"And what is that?" Hailey asked curiously.

"You have to kiss each other"

"WHAT!"

"For two minutes…."

"Not with you in here…"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" the director pulled his head out

Hailey kissed Kyoya passionately for two minutes while Kassy video taped them "this is so going on the internet"

"Next list is from Junk Dragon"

1) Make team Gan Gan Galaxy sing the English theme song of beyblade

"Hurry it up!" Kassy pushed them on stage, "No way am I singing" Masamune sneered

"Yeah like you have a choice" Kassy rolled her eyes and threw each of them microphones, the last one hit Masamune on the head.

"What was that for!?"

"I was planning to hit you in the face"

"Wait, what are we suppose to sing?" Ginga suddenly asked.

"The English theme song of Beyblade…."

"How does it go?"

"GINGA! YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARACTER OF BEYBLADE AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE THEME SONG IS!?" Kassy banged on the speaker behind her and it played the song max volume.

"So, you know how to sing now?"

"I think you broke my ears…."

"JUST SING!" Kassy turned on her video camera again "come on, I'll finally have some home movies to watch"

The four of them started singing, REAL HORRIBLY especially Yu and his screeching voice.

After about 3 minutes the song ended and Kassy was starring wide eyed at them "I think you guys broke my ear drums"

"Next!" the director yelled

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID NEXT!" the director screamed.

"Okay!' Kassy took out a piece of paper from her pocket

2) Try and beat Felix Baumgartner's record in free falling for Ryuga.

"What's free falling?"

Kassy's sweat dropped "it means you have to jump off the Eiffel tower"

"Oh," Ryuga walked away

"That idiot" Kassy muttered

"I heard that!" Ryuga came back "Tell me what it really is or I'll murder you"

"You murder me, you'll never see LDrago again"

Ryuga huffed "just tell me what it is"

"In Newtonian physics, **free fall** is any motion of a body where its weight is the only force acting upon it. In the context of General Relativity where gravitation is reduced to a space-time curvature, a body in free fall has no force acting on it and it moves along a geodesic. The present article concerns itself with free fall in the Newtonian domain. Do you get me or not?"

"….."

"I don't think so, well let me explain it again, it means you have to jump 600,000 feet, since your trying to beat someone's record"

"I bet I can do that"

"Let's just hope"

And there for Ryuga dove off a plane and Kassy is not ever sure if the parachute she gave him was really working. To conclude, IF Ryuga is still alive, he might not be entertaining a lot of dares this time….

Oh wait….he's still alive….

3) Madoka, sneak in Ginga's bed when he's asleep

"Hey!" Kassy pushed Madoka in "and to add to the fun, let's wake Ginga up" she splashed a bucket full of water on Ginga "SHE'S BEEN WATCHING YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP!" then she barged out door.

4) Chao Xin, peep in a woman's public bathroom.

"Here's a ladder!" Kassy helped him climb up "hey, I'm not even making him; he wants to do it himself"

A few more minutes the loud sound f women screaming echoed the room, a couple of BIG women chased Chao Xin out screaming "I'm gonna kill you!"

"KASSY HELP ME!"

"Ah, okay, I'll need my tranquilizer, sadly do not know where it is" Kassy ran away.

5)Yuu play slender man

6) Tsubasa dress up as slender and scare Yu

For the tenth time Yu got caught by Slender man "This game is boring" Yu snapped but in reality he was really scared.

And suddenly, Tsubasa dressed as slender grabbed him, causing him to jump right out of the window.

Kassy glared at him "you didn't have to over do it"

"You told me to scare him…."

7)Masamune and Zeo, carry Toby on a chair through New York, while Toby is dressed like a king

"Toby, your heavier than I thought" Masamune muttered

"You know that chair is solid gold, of course it's heavy"

"Um...Kassy, where did you get a chair like that?"

"Oh…..I borrowed it from the museum"

"Borrowed?"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna return it….if the security doesn't skin me alive…"

8) Ryo, Buy any game Yu wants

"And this one! And this one! And this one!" Yu kept grabbing things off the shelf.

"I wonder how Tsubasa puts up with this…." Ryo muttered.

9) Ryo, pay the bill when Ginga, Masamune, Yu and Benkei eat at a restaurant.

"$7,600,953!"

"That's my phone number" the waitress winked at him. "this is the real bill"

Ryo sighed in relief, but once he looked at the real bill…."10,000 dollars!"

10) Madoka, dress up as a boy and kiss Ginga

O_O

"Hey Ginga, what happened?"

"That guy just kissed me"

"Yeah….guy" Kassy ran away

11) Team Wang Hu Xiong, dress up as kimono girls and walk around the streets

"No way I'm wearing this" Da Xiang threw the out fit back at Kassy, and Kassy threw it back at him "yes you are supposed to"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Say good bye to your bey!" Kassy took out Zurafa from her pocket and got ready to toss it out the window.

"OKAY FINE!"

Kassy was waiting outside the screen where Da Xianng was changing, then she suddenly heard something rip.

"What's going on in there"

"It's too small!" Da Xiang threw it out

"Oh, sorry, there's a mix up, that's for Chi Yun"

In no time at all, Da Xianng, Chao Xin, Chi Yun and Mei Mei were out on the streets.

With all the fan girls screaming "NO!"

"Crazies" Mei Mei muttered.

**I'm sort of surprised that it's been over a month since I updated this, I'm really sorry, but I don't really have enough time to type everything down.**

**This is the first past I finished and I decided to post it cause I don't know how much longer it could take to type down the rest of it, hopefully the second half will come as soon as possible, but right now, feel free to send more dares or challenges.**

**See you soon, hope you like the chapter, and as for those dares I haven't typed down yet, I will soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the continuation of the previous chapter, I hope it didn't take too long , and I really hope that I don't seem to be in a hurry to finish this, my exams are coming next week, so I have no time for this anymore….**

**Hailey belongs to Moonblazer**

"Next list is from SaviorLovesRandomChiz" Kassy said in a very sleepy voice.**(BTW that's a nice pen nameXD)**

"Fix yourself!" yelled the director**.**

Kassy huffed "oh hey Hailey, where have you been?"

"Hiding in the closet"

"Ahem…well anyway the first dare is for Ginga…..O_O" Kassy's eyes bulged starring at the piece of paper.

~Outside wherever they were~

"Okay Ginga, everything you need to say is written here" Kassy handed the card to Ginga. He stared at it for a while then ripped the card "just my luck…." Then he started walking around while yelling "I'M SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TO COMPUTERS" now everyone was video tapping him, and a security guard dragged him to the mental hospital.

"Look I'm not getting him out of there" Kassy muttered "Next dare is for Ryuga,"

Ryuga groaned "does it involve jumping from a high distance?"

"No….but you have to sing I'm a little teapot"

Ryuga grinded his teeth "fine, but if you try to video tape this I'll crush you with my fist"

"Like that's possible" Kassy rolled her eyes, sitting down in front of Ryuga "you may start"

"I'm a little_" he was cut of by Kassy laughing her lungs out "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE A HORRIBLE SINGER! AND THAT WAS ONLY THE FIST THREE WORDS!"

The next dare was labeled DO NOT LET KASSY SEE so Hailey grabbed it and it said "Make Jack flirt with Kassy wearing a bra stuffed with socks"

So later that night Hailey snuck into HD academy and dragged Jack out of his beauty sleep.

"What's your problem! Don't you know I need to sleep for at least 15 hours a day"

"What are you a baby? I just want you to do this dare" Hailey threw the piece of paper at Jack.

"Wearing a bra would be okay, but Kassy? The person who stole my art supplies, ew no"

"Seriously Jack, do you want to see Befowl?"

"Okay! I'll do it!"  
Hailey retraced what Jack said "you want to wear a bra?"

The next morning, Kassy was ready for more dares, but instead of Hailey walking in the door, it was Jack….wearing a bra….stuffed with socks, and he winked at her

Kassy raised her eye brows "what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, everybody knows actions speak louder than words, I'm just trying to express my feelings"

"What feelings? You wanna be a girl?"

"No…um….maybe….I mean, aw I give up!" he stormed out the door.

"Okay that was weird…." Kassy muttered "um…next dare? Is for Sora, make him kiss every girl and ask who is the best kisser….HOLD ON!" Kassy rushed to the dressing room, changed into Ginga's clothes then came back out "There, I'm not a girl anymore MWAHAHAHA" then she hunted down Sora, who seemed to be stalking Ginga….again. she tapped him in the back

"Woah! Ginga, how did you get here when your over there"

"No! idiot I'm Kassy in Ginga's clothes, I dare you to kiss every girl you know, but me, cause technically I am not a girl anymore…" Kassy dove in a bush, leaving Sora blushing furiously.

Then after kissing Mei Mei, Hikaru, Madoka, Sophie and almost all the other girls except Kassy who managed to escape, he went back to Kassy "So, what now?"

"Who was the best kisser?" Kassy asked mischievously.

Sora's face was as red as a tomato "Sophie…" he muttered

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kassy turned on her recorder.

"Sophie!" Sora yelled and ran away while Kassy snickered. Then Ginga came in "are those my clothes?"

"Um…." Kassy slowly walked away.

"Damian! Your next!" Kassy dragged a half conscious Damian in the kitchen "come on wake up already!"

Damian rubbed his weary eyes "Ziggurat snores…..too loud"

Kassy grabbed a bottle of Ketchup "here eat your breakfast"

"Ketchup?"

"Just do it…"

"Next Dare is from Julian," She barged in to his mansion "Hey Julian, oh great Sophie's here to"

The next minute Julian was cart wheeling in front of Sophie naked while Kassy is hiding under the couch to avoid burning her eyes.

"Ryutaro! Here comes your first dare!"

"How exiting" Ryutaro said sarcastically as he watch Kassy dump dog food down the toilet "what am I suppose to do?"

"Eat!" Kassy pointed at the toilet.

Ryutaro turned green "are you joking?"

"Since when do I ever joke?"

Ryutaro ate out of the toilet, but soon pushed Kassy out of the bathroom "I need to go"

"Hope you have a second dare!" Kassy said happily and walked away.

"Nest is for the almighty DaXiang!" Kassy blasted a confetti cannon

"What now?"

"Your going on a date, go buy a tux"

Later that night, Da Xiang was on a romantic candle light dinner with Nicole, everything seemed perfect until Mei Mei stormed in and slapped DA Xiang "You cheated on me!" then she went out again.

"Wow, Mei Mei sure is a good actress" Kassy murmured while watching a very confused Da Xiang.

"Next is from AmieGold, lock Kyoya, Ryuga, Tithi and Yu in a closet.

It's only been two minutes and Ryuga tried to set the door on fire and busted right out, Kyoya tried to jump out the window but soon chickened out when he found out that they were on the top floor of a 50 story building. Yu and Tithi won't stop their baby talk which annoyed the two teens even more.

"That's it!" Ryuga broke the wall, but was dragged back by Kassy

"L-Drago Destroy wants you to dye everyone's hair pink"

Ryuga howled while dying Kyoya's hair pink.

"I bet your enjoying this"

"What do you mean enjoy, I love it!"

UltraAnimeFan822 wants Tsubasa in a cage full of Electross

"What are these things?" Tsubasa stared at them.

"Pokemon, something you don't know, well feel free to touch them anyway…."

And that's the story of how Tsubasa got the shock of his life.

Now for Yu, eat 10 containers of ice cream

"NO WAY! I'M SICK OF ICE CREAM!" Yu yelled and ran off.

**It's Kassy's fault why Yu hates ice cream**

"Hey!'

Now it's time for Damian to get sucked in to his own world of Hades without his Kerbex.

"Kerbex?" Damian gulped "Kassy this is not funny!"

"Yes it is, wait till you see the real Hades"

Next list is from KazarinaIceAngel, starting with a dare to fzeeze Damian

"NO PROBLEM!" Kassy rushed in HD academy and stuffed Damian in a frdge.

Hang Kyoya over a cage of hungry lions

"**** Kassy I'm not joking!"

"I just need to ask you, do you still love lions?"

"I never said I loved them!"

"Whoops, I think you offended the poor little lions, now they wanna kill you more" Kassy laughed and dove out the window.

Make all guys stand in the middle of the road during rushed hour

Ginga managed to dodge a truck, Yu caused a taxi to fall of the edge of a high way because the driver was trying to avoid striking an innocent little kid, but sadly Masamune got struck by a bus….

But he's still alive….

Drop Ginga in a 30 feet hole in a beach.

"What are we doing here?"

Ginga asked Kassy who was digging a hole "oh nothing" then she pushed him in.

Next list is from Junk Dragon

Make Yu drive a car.

Kassy threw a set of car keys to him "Here, you get to drive again"

Let all the girls go shopping and make Ryo pay.

Ryo was on the checkout counter waiting for his receipt

"HOLY COCONUTS! EVEN WORSE THAN THE BOYS" he glared at Kassy "Are you trying to make me broke!?"

Maker Toby cross dress with a girls

"This is embarrassing…." Toby muttered and walked away wearing a gown **(ouch .-.- I don't know what made me think of that but it's so hilarious!)**

Give all the guys a pic of Zero G Madoka in a swim suit.

Ginga's eyes nearly bulged out "That's Madoka!?"

Yu kept laughing

Masamune rolled his eyes "yeah right"

And over 50% of the guy's eyes bulged out.

Give all the girls a picture of ZeroG Tsubasa sun bathing

All the girls fell in love with his six pack.

"Sorry, I'm not attracted to it" Kassy tried to take the picture away, but all the rest of the girls hissed at her.

"Crazy characters turned into rabid screaming fan girls!" Kassy ran away

Give Madoka a pic of Zero G Enzo

"ENZO? Wait how did you even get this?"

"Time wrap…..i'll leave you alone now…."

Later that night, Madoka hung it on her wall

Make team Gan Gan Galaxy watch a marathon of paranormal activity! (with Junk Dragon's OCs)

"Ahhh!" Yu screamed right into Tsubasa's ear, hugging Tenbin while Washiza was trying to comfort them.

Ginga was half awake, about to fall asleep when Tenma suddenly hid behind him, then he saw the horror of the movie, and he tried to hide behind Tenma.

Ikka was making fun of Masamune for being scared…

And for the finally, Kassy gave Byxis and Tempo back to Toby and Zeo, then she smashed it right in front of them.

"Thank you for doing that…." Zeo muttered

O_O "this wasn't meant to happen, I thought you would get upset" Kassy did Sora's best impression of epic fail.

Next is from Dark Spider, or ShadowKunoichi **(nice name :D)**

"WHAT!" Kassy read the dare again "seven minutes in heaven with Toby?"

"Hahaha! You have to do it!" Hailey pushed her in the closet with Toby.

And there was awkward silence between the two

"So what should we do here?" Toby broke the ice

"Sit here and wait for Hailey to open the door"

"Okay…."

"You know this is the same closet where I hid from you…."

"Oh…"

"This is getting awkward for me….HAILEY! OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I EMBARRASS MYSELF AGAIN!"

**(But sorry, I don't genderbend here)**

**Hey, it's Silver again, sorry if I seem 'in a hurry to finish' cause I really have limited time to type this down and my exams are coming. Sorry if I skipped a few things cause I didn't have time to type them down either. And I still have one more list left, which might be in the next chapter, so sorry. **

**But feel free to send more dares, unless you wanna complete this already….do a vote on my new poll, whether to complete this or not, I don't mind either way, cause it's you guys who are sending the dares :D have a nice day~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all the readers. I know I haven't updated for 5 months and maybe some of you think I'm dead or I just forgot my password but no, I'm just laz have lost interesI in this fandom completely :( **

**And I am sad to say I am giving up on this story, before you mob on me, I am really really sorry.**

**There have been Truth or Dare published recently so, maybe you guys could send your dares in those stories?**


End file.
